Isabella Marie Volturi
by Tastetheskittle
Summary: Set in New Moon. Edward leaves, and Jake & his pack are looking for Victoria. She's with Quil, when Victoria comes for them & Victoria bites her. Bella joins the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Kso, this story is about when Edward leaves Bella..Victoria finds her..& bites her..blahblah..Bella goes to the Volturi seeking death yaddyyyadddyyyaaa, they won' t kill her so she joins. tada!

Me: I own Twilight. Booya.

Alec: No you don't, Katlyn.

Me: I...I...I...don't?

Alec: Yes, I'm sorry, you don't,

Me: Then...you do?

Alec: I wish...ehm..no Stephenie Meyer does!

Me: 

CRAP!

I can't believe it. Its been 3 whole months since he left. Everytime I heard _his_ name or any of the Cullens it felt like my heart was torn out, thrown on the ground, and spat on, then placed back in my chest. When I was with Jake, it seemed to be numb, you couldn't feel it, but you know its there. Jake and the pack were out looking for Victoria, and they left Quil with me. We were sitting on the beach, playing cards, and I was praying Jake would be alright, when Quil suddenly ran into the woods.

"Quil, are you alright?" I yelled walking towards the way he ran.

Snarls, and growls echoed in silence, when I saw the flash of red. Victoria! My walk became a run, but being my clumsy self it didn't last long when I tripped on a branch and heard a whimper.

"QUIL!" I shouted. Trusting my instincts that it was Victoria, I yelled, " VICTORIA ITS ME YOU WANT DON'T HURT HIM!", at the top of my lungs. I was being picked up by my hair and I came face to face with the woman whom haunted my nightmares for all to long.

"Hello Bella!" She said, like we were best friends.

"Did you hurt him?"

"Who?...oh you mean that smelly wolf boy! Yes, why of course I hurt him, but he'll be fine my dear Bella"

"YOU-" She covered my mouth with her hand

"Bella, we wouldn't want to say something we'd regret, now if I take my hand off your mouth, you can't finish that sentence, ok?"

I nodded, and she took her hand off.

"!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk..." With those three words...or..noises, she smashed her foot on my knee and I yelped in pain.

"You probably know why I'm here, but the thing is, where is your precious Edward?"

There goes my heart. Ripped. Thrown. Spat. Put back in.

"He..he left..he doesn't love me anymore, so I don't think theres any reason for you to kill me Victoria."

"PERFECT! I CAN MAKE YOU LIVE ETERNITY KNOWING EDWARD- Ripped. Thrown. Spat. Put back in. - DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" I was trying to crawl away, but it was useless, Victoria jumped, and landed on my back, and it made a sickening snap.

"Have a fun eternity, Bella." She took my wrist and sunk her teeth in.

_Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn. Unbearable pain. Someone kill me please._

_Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn. _

_Burnnnnnnn_

_Burnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_._

_There's a flaw in Victoria's great plan. I can find him. _

_Bella, he doesn't want you anymore._

_Shut up._

_No, he TOLD YOU he didn't love you._

_But, I'll be a vampire._

_So? He's probably found some other human. Or Vampire._

_I have to try._

_(she's talking to herself)_

Years later..

Its been 102 years since Victoria changed me. When I woke up, I hunted. _Animals. _Even if _they_ didn't love me, I didn't want to become a monster. A few days later I found Victoria and thought about her blowing up, and it happened. Thats when I discovered I had a great power. I can control things in my mind, do things. Anything, and I can shapeshift me or anyone else into anything. Its also been 102 years since I've been with the Volturi. I was found by my now three older, overprotective brothers, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. I was Italy when I was practicing my powers far back into the woods. My lifes good now. I wouldn't change anything. At first, I locked all my feelings inside, because I didn't want to get hurt. After awhile, they showed me I could trust them. So I do. I also have debated going to find the Cullens, but Alice would of seen me, right? If they really cared about me, they'd find me. guess not.

Jane, Hedi and I were shopping, when we remembered that Aro said we were expecting visitors, and to be home early. He was like a dad to us, being, Demetri, Alec, Felix, Jane, me, and Heidi. When we walked into the castle, we were met by the three muskateers that got our bags.

"Oh. Jane, Heidi, they're trained so well!" I laughed, and they laughed along when they dropped our bags.

"Hey, wittle sis!" Demetri laughed and pulled my in a hug and kissed my hair. Yeah, they call me "wittle" sis to annoy me. So I call them "bwig" brothers. They don't care. Ugh.

"Hey bwig brother!" I laughed.

"!" Alec shouted and jumped on my back, ruffling my hair.

"BWIG BROTHER!" I exclaimed

Felix, being Felix, came over and threw Alec off my back and picked me up and spun me around. "IZZZZZZEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He laughed

"Hey wittle sis!" I teased.

"Hweeyyyyyyy, bwigg brotherr!" He said playing back, in a feminine voice.

"Did Aro say who the vistors were?" I asked after everyone got done laughing at Felix's fail at a girl voice.

"Nope!" Alec said popping the p.

"UGH! I hate it when he keeps secrets!" I said while throwing up my hood and following my family out of the room. When everyone walked in the throne room, Alec took an overprotective stance infront of me, and Demetri and Felix started growling.

"Guys whats going-" I caught the scent. It was..._them_. And..an unfarmilar scent with them.

WHAT DO YEH THINK?

revieww babbbyyys (: 3


	2. Better a curtain than a person

:D

I DON'T FREAKING OWN TWILIGHT. D';

_"UGH! I hate it when he keeps secrets!" I said while throwing up my hood and following my family out of the room. When everyone walked in the throne room, Alec took an overprotective stance infront of me, and Demetri and Felix started growling._

_"Guys whats going-" I caught the scent. It was...them. And..an unfarmilar scent with them._

"AROOOO HOW COULD YOU FREAKING DO THIS TO ME!" I shouted towards him

"Izzy, I'm sorry, I thought it would be good for you to confront them after 102 years.." He answered quietly.

"GOOD FOR ME? YOU'VE JUST REOPENED EVERYTHING IT TOOK ME 102 YEARS STITCH UP." I screamed

"Bella calm down!" Jane warned. A nearby curtain caught on fire.

"Better the curtain than a person.." Cauis muttered. I ignored that comment and drew my attention to _them._

"..?" I said with gritted teeth, taking down my hood to reveal myself.

"BELLLA!" Alice exclaimed and ran over to me and hugged me, which I quickly threw her off. She looked really hurt. _Maybe I should apologize..no! NO! What she and they put my though? Yeah no._

"Its Isabella to you." I growled then quickly drew my attention to a strawberry blonde holding Edwards hand.

"Who's this new member of you're clan Cullens?" I asked, eyeing her.

" Tanya Cullen." She introuduced herself, smiling and holding out her hand with a wedding ring on it.

"If you want to keep that hand you best keep in to yourself." I warned.

"No need to be jealous that Edward loves me, not you!" She said snobbily.

I thought about her being pushed against the wall, and it happened. I quickly ran up to her and grabbed her neck.

"What was that?" I hissed

"I said, NO NEED TO BE JEALOUS THAT EDWARD LOVES ME, AND NOT YOU!" She exclaimed.

I made her hair catch on fire.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently

I was picked up and thrown into the wall across the room. It was Edward. My eyes turned pitch red. (remember she drinks off animals her eyes are usually gold)

Alec, Jane and Demetri quickly jumped in helping me up, and trying to calm me down because when my eyes turned red, I almost could never control myself and someone always ended up dead.

"Baby sis, they're not worth it!" Alec said cradling me to his chest and stroking my hair.

"Totally not worth it!" Demetri yelled loudly so they could hear. Felix and Heidi were in Edwards face growling.

Aro spoke up. "Felix..emm...no...Demetri...ermmm..no either...Heidi...ummm..nope...Cullens I guess I'll take you to you're rooms."

After they were all gone, my eyes returned to the normal gold color.

"Alec, what am I going to do?" I sighed painfully.

"We can either..a, Show Edward what he gave up...b...Show Edward what he gave up...or c...Show Edward what he gave up..while making him and his stupid wife miserable." He smiled.

"C!" I laughed. This is why he's my favorite person on this earth. **(not bxa. its exb (: )**

"Well, lets get Jane, Demetri and Felix and we'll think of something." He grinned carrying me off.

**30 minutes later.**

"So, the plan is I change Alec into some other hot guy, and pretend he's my boyfriend?" I laughed, because Alec insisted I say, "other hot guy"

"Yepp!" Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix said in a unison.

"Felix and Alec are away taking care of some buisness with newborns." Jane stated, using air quotes around "away"

"Where will Felix go then?" I asked

"You can change Felix...into...another dude!" Demetri boomed. _He reminded me of Emmett so much.._

"Okay then!" I said, looking at Felix.

_Same height, brownish black hair, gold eyes._

"LOOK I MADE FELIX HOT!" I joked.

"Hahahahhaaha. Thats soooooooooo funnnyy Izzy!" Felix said sarcastically ruffling my hair.

"I shall name him... KYLE!" I said in a very accurate british voice.

"Now time for Alec!" I said turning around.

_Taller, blonde hair with black in it, gold eyes. _(picture links on profile)

"TADA!" I sang, handing Alec a mirror.

"I'D TOTALLY DATE MYSELF!" He said, making me and everyone else in the room laugh hysterically.

"Oh...Alec...Alec..Alec.." Jane sighed

"WHY IS ALEC HOTTER THAN ME?" Felix/Kyle whined.

"Simple, Alec has to pose as my boyfriend, hence, he has to be hotter." I explained.

"I think we should name Alec, Dominic!" Jane chirped in.

"Dominic it is!" I approved.

"Ready to go make Eddiepoo jealous?" Alec/Dominic asked.

"More than ever." I rolled my eyes taking his hand and walking out of the room.

**btw.**

**she's far from over them. this is her way of dealing with it for now.**

**it gets sad/dramatic/romantic.**

**i promise(:**

**3 reviews.**

**thats**

**awesome.**

**this is fr you three awesome people.**

**kbye loves**

**katlyn(:**


	3. Like seeing your face brightens my day

_**"Ready to go make Eddiepoo jealous?" Alec/Dominic asked.**_

_**"More than ever." I rolled my eyes taking his hand and walking out of the room.**_

_**btw, i took a line out of new moon! you all need to find it! hahahah**_

_**i do not own twilight. ;(**_

As Alec and I walked out of the room hand in hand, everyone else followed.

"Now rememeber, Edward reads minds, so do not think of the plan!"

"Awww man, then what are we supposed to think of?" Demetri whined. He was always bad at that.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic, its fantastic. You can brush my hair,.." I started to sing.

"UNDRESS ME EVERYWHEREEEEEE!" He picked up.

"Now sing that in your head." I chuckled as I put my hood up, and everybody else followed suit.

We turned into the hallway that led to the Cullens rooms.

We walked passed Emmett and Rosalies room. Ripped.

We walked passed Alice and Jaspers room. Thrown.

We walked passed Carlisle and Esmes room. Spat on.

We stopped at Edward and Tanyas room. Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. I wanted to scream. My family looked at my with reassurance. Put back in.

I went to knock, but before my knuckles connected with the wooden door, Edward answered, his eyes filled with pain.

"Bella! Let my explain, please!" He pleaded.

"Its Isabella to you, as I said before, and no Cullen, I see you've moved on." I shot at him.

"I can explain!"

"Good, because I have too." I said calmly, pretending he answered the question because he obviously did move on.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me Cullen." I said, then lifted Alec/Dominics hand.

"This is Dominic. He, found me, stitched back up what you left bleeding, and gained my trust, and loves me. Unlike you." I said.

"Edward sweetheart, who's at the- oh. her." Tanya sneered the last part.

"Like seeing your face brightens up my day." I said full of hatred.

"You're just jea-" Tanya started. Dominic/Alec spoke up.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, wait. Go ahead, finish it. See how long you live."

Tayna backed away.

"BELLA I STILL LOVE YOU I ALWAYS HAVE I ALWAYS WLL I ONLY SAID I DIDN'T LOVE YOU FOR YOU'RE OWN SAFETY!" Edward said quickly.

My mouth was open. What did he just say?

"Why are you married then Edward? If you really loved me, WHY DID YOU GET MARRIED TO THAT..that..that...!" I said stuttering off.

"Bellsy, say it..." Felix/Kyle said.

"Noo!" I whined

"Say it!"

"THAT...SLUT!" I yelled.

Edward was choking back a laugh. "Same old Bella."

"Isabella." I corrected. "Only friends and family can call me Bella, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" I screeched, sending Edward to the back of the room, with Tanya running back to him.

"If that was you're apology for putting me through pure agony for 102 years, that was pretty pathetic, and you're NOT forgiven." I stated, walking off hand in hand with Alec/Dominic

"Isabella! Wait! I only married Tanya because I thought you were gone! Nobody would let me come to the Volturi! What was I supposed to do? Alice said she had a vision of you getting tortured by Victoria!, and we wouldn't make it in time, we just assumed!"

"W-w-what, Eddie? You DON'T love me?" Tanya cried out

"Never did, never will. Its always been Isabella." Edward stated. That made my dead heart flutter. _Stop. He left you. He hurt you. Thats unforgiveable._

"Edward, one day you'll regret that, come to me begging me to take you back, and I will gladfully." Tanya sneered, stalking off.

"Isabella...please..I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy." Edward said, turning to me.

"GOD DAMMIT CULLEN!" I yelled putting my hand through his door.

"Should I leave..?" Alec/Dominic said awkwardly.

I broke. Everything I was holding together in my mind. Alec turned back into Alec. Felix turned back into Felix. Edward gasped.

"SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME? YEAH EDWARD, THERE IS NO DOMINIC. I'VE LIVED A LONELY 102 YEARS." I cried out, clutching where my heart should be.

Edward was astonished. "Isabella.." He started, and I cut him off.

"I need to be alone." And with that I left, leaving my family and Edward.

I was gonna stop there. Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (:

I ran to the safest place I know. Alec's room, and grabbed his guitar and played with some chords, then some lyrics.

_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

I knew I loved Edward. No doubt about that. I just didn't trust him, if I did, I had this feeling he'd just get up and walk off again. If he loves me, he'd fight to get my trust back. He's the man, who enchanted my dreams for so long, picked me up and spun me around like an eight year old. I missed him and his family. I just...couldn't. Not yet.

"BEEEEEELLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" Aro yelled breaking me out of my reverie.

"Coming Arohead!" I shouted, getting up.

As I walked in the throne room, I met eyes with Aro.

"I still don't forgive you." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Bella, and I have a job for you and Demetri and Alec and Jane." Aro's voice was sincere, then at the end it was hoping. I always did love kicking some butt.

"What would that be?" I questioned.

"There is a newborn problem in Maine, can you handle it?"

'No problem boss."

"DEMETRI! ALEC! JANE! WE HAVE A JOB!" I yelled, and Felix appeared.

"Aww man, not me?" He whined.

"Sorry wittle sis, not this time!" I said ruffling his hair.

REVIEW;D


	4. Wrong thing to say

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY YAAAAAAAA'LLLLLL**

**hahah(:**

**kso, 9 reviews = chapter!**

**3**

**obtw, i'd like to thank someone**

**BookCaterpillar, your review just like made my day, and basically inspired me to write this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**I don't own Twilight ;*(**

_"DEMETRI! ALEC! JANE! WE HAVE A JOB!" I yelled, and Felix appeared._

_"Aww man, not me?" He whined._

_"Sorry wittle sis, not this time!" I said ruffling his hair._

I was telling Demetri, Alec and Jane about the newborn problem in Maine, and then they started jumping around. Wow, some vampires are..scared of them? Just as we were walking out, Aro spoke up.

"Bella, Demetri, Alec, Jane, before you leave would you be so kind to tell our guests where you're heading off too?" He asked politely, and I glared at him.

"Ok." I shot at him as we turned down the hallway that held the Cullens.

Ripped

Thrown

Spat on

Placed back in

I didn't even bother knocking, I could tell by the smell they were all in Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Cullens, we will be back, in a few weeks, so if we don't make it back before you leave, ..."

I thought about saying something nice, but changed my mind and finished.

"Bye"

"Wait! Isabella!" Alice caught my arm.

"What!" I hissed hanking my arm from her grip. She cowered back.

"Isabella! What in the world happened to my favorite little human!" Emmett said sadly.

"EMMETT. IF I WAS YOUR FAVORITE HUMAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" I screeched at him.

"It wasn't my cho-"

"Spare me your crap." I growled.

Edward spoke up.

"Isabella, you can NOT go fight newborns."

"Who are you Edward, my mother!" I said sarcastically and glared at him. He looked up at me with those golden eyes..I was about to just melt in his arms and tell him how much I love him..but I couldn't. He left you bleeding Bella!

"Do not EVER tell my little sister what she can and cannot do or else." Alec threatened, and they got in eachothers faces.

"STOP!" Alice yelled, and Demetri, Jane and I held Alec back in restaint as Jasper and Emmett did the same with Edward.

"Alec.." I calmly warned and he relaxed

"Lets go." I told them and we walked out, when I heard Edward mutter.

"Be safe, love."

Alec and Demetri heard it too.

"Wrong thing to say.." They both said in a low, threatening voice and turned around.

Then everything went berzerk.

CLIFFY!


	5. Jealousy

_"Be safe, love."_

_Alec and Demetri heard it too._

_"Wrong thing to say.." They both said in a low, threatening voice and turned around._

_Then everything went berzerk._

Alec and Demetri flung themselves at Edward, and as soon as they landed, Emmett pulled them off and threw them across the room. Alec, being Alec, used his power and cut off the Cullens sight.

"!" They screamed, and walked around blindly, except Edward. He knew exactly what to do, being a mind reader and all, and got into a fighting stance stalking Alec. Once Edward sprang, mid air he fell down and started thrashing silently. Jane. Then I heard the voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Eddiepoo!" Tanya screeched and ran to his side, stroking his face, sending a jolt of jealousy throughout my body, so I imagined her stuck up on the ceiling with no way to get down, then my thoughts played out in front of me.

"Good one Bells!" Demetri boomed, while tackling Emmett. I let out a laugh then got serious again

"Wait. Jane. STOP!" I hissed, and Edward sprang up gently with pain written in his golden eyes.

"Alec. Give them back their senses." I said, and he obeyed.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Emmett yelled, jumping at Demetri, but I quickly froze Emmett in the air, with my mind

I looked at the shocked faces of who used to be like my second family. Part of me wanted to take Edward back. I knew I loved him.

"Demetri move." I mumbled, and unfroze Emmett, as soon as he landed I froze everyone. Except one person.

Edward.

_Don't Bella._

_**Bella! DO IT! **_

_He broke you._

_**He loves you.**_

_You were nothing, but a simple toy to him._

_**Lies! You heard him, it was for your own protection!**_

_Complete truth, he never loved you. He only wants you because of your power, you know he loves Tanya. She's prettier._

"Isabella?" Edward's velvet voice spoke, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Edw-" I started, and was cut off by...

CLIFFY

bam!

sorry, i'mnot so good with fight scenes! give me ideas toots!

& sorry its so short! i just wanted to update ya'll(:

3

and, my lovely reviewers, tell me, what is YOUR talent, and your INSPIRATION that keeps you going?

mine;

i like to write, but i love to sing. there was a time when i thought my voice was the weirdest thing like ever, but a total stranger said this,

_**It's not bad at all! You've got a great voice; really tuneful with a nice tone. The "weird little thingys" you do sound kind of R&B style - I think they add something to the song rather than taking away, and I don't even sing that style of music. I know lots of people who would kill for a voice like yours...it's pretty and unique.**_

_**Don't stop singing :)**_

Total stanger, you ARE my inspiration.

k i wanna know yr talent&inspiration! 3

bye loves!

-kat.


End file.
